


The Heart Wants What it Wants

by marvelsbrina



Category: Drake & Josh
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, M/M, Step-Brothers, Step-Sibling Incest, Step-siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 18:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19409281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelsbrina/pseuds/marvelsbrina
Summary: Set post- Josh is Done.Josh finds a cd on Drake's night stand with just a dot as a title. He goes to Megan so that she'd be the one to listen to the song, instead of just Josh by himself. Afterwards, Megan tells Josh something about Drake. (We're just going to pretend that Selena Gomez's song, The Heart Wants What it Wants, was released during that time period)Sorry, I suck at summaries.





	The Heart Wants What it Wants

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. Dan Schneider, Nickelodeon, and whoever else owns everything

Josh was in his and Drake's room, cleaning the mess of slime Megan had set to explode. He was wiping off Drake's nightstand when he noticed a cd at the bottom of a pile. Puzzled, he picked it up to read that the only thing written on the case was a dot.

Josh sat on Drake's bed and started wondering what the contents of the cd were, but he didn't want to snoop because it was disrespectful to Drake's privacy. Drake wasn't even around for Josh to ask him what the cd was.

_If Drake wanted me to know what this is about, he'd tell me, right? How long has he even had this for? I've never seen it._

Josh looked up to scan the room, then looked back down at the cd.

_**I** respect his privacy, but Megan doesn't at all !_

Josh abruptly stood up and rushed over to Megan's room. When he got there, he started knocking on the door saying, "Megan."

"Go away, boob. I'm busy," she snapped.

"Megan please, I'm not mad about the slime. I have to talk to you about something else, about Drake" pleaded Josh.

It was silent for a moment, "How do I know you're telling the truth?" Megan asked.

Josh slid the cd under the door and replied, "I found that on his nightstand. I've never seen it before…"

Megan picked up the cd to study it. She then opened the door and crossed her arms, "And you want to know what's in the cd, but you don't want to invade Drake's personal things. So instead, you want me to do it."

Josh gave a sheepish grin, "Maybe?"

She rolled her eyes and pushed Josh into her room, "Fine, whatever. But just know that I'm only helping because I want to know what's there too." Megan walked over to her cabinet, where the boombox was, and inserted the cd.

Her and Josh sat at the foot of the bed and anxiously waited for what was about to play. A song started playing, but only the instrumentals. Josh vaguely recalled the tune, but he was too focused on what was about to happen next. Then the pair heard Drake's voice sing, "You got me sippin' on somethin' I can't compare to nothin' I've ever known I'm hopin' that after this fever I'll survive…" Drake's singing continued as Josh and Megan sat there thunderstricken.

"No way, the boob actually sung that song!" Megan exclaimed a little too enthusiastically after the song had finished.

Josh was flummoxed at what he had just heard. "Why would the band do a cover about a love song, and not tell me about it. I am their manager! I should know these things!" he cried out.

"It's not a love song, you boob. Drake was signing a break up song" Megan corrected.

That only made Josh even more confused, " but why would he even convince the others to learn that song? Why would he want to even sing that song. It's so unlike him !"

Megan thought about it for a second, and guessed, "What if they recorded that song during the time you were 'done' with Drake."

"I… I don't know, Megs. _Maybe_ , yea" was all Josh responded.

Megan got up and went to put the cd back in its case. She turned to Josh and handed it to him. "During the time you weren't hanging out with him, he was a mess. No dates, no girls, and no band practice. Not even junk food would make him happy. The only time he even went to band practice was the day you had kicked him out of the Premiere. I overheard him trying to convince the other members to try to learn a song, now I'm sure it was this one. The only reason they agreed was because Drake promised that they would never perform it," Megan explained.

Josh was still sitting on her bed when he was thinking about all of the possible reasons why Drake felt the need to sing that particular song. So he asked Megan about it. She gave a sigh, "You really _are_ a dumb boob, aren't you? He _loves_ you, always has. What happened two weeks ago really affected him. He didn't even care that I took his guitar to kill a spider with it! So, when he was super depressed or whatever, he recorded that song."

Josh looked at her and replied, "Well of course he loves me, we're brothers."

"No, Josh. He's _in_ love with you," was all Megan responded.

Josh was baffled at this. _Drake? In love with me?? No, Megan is just messing with my head._

" _Sure_ Megan, and you're _not_ a devious little girl." Josh replied defensively.

"I'm being serious!"

"I don't believe you!"

"You're _such_ a boob!"

" _Hey_!"

"Alright, _fine_!"

Megan took a quick deep breath, "I can tell you _so_ many clues that show Drake being in love with you, but I'll tell you the top three. One, remember the time when you started hanging out with that Drew guy and it made Drake jealous?

"Yea…"

"And then Drake went and found an imitation of you to make _you_ jealous"

"I don't think that counts as a-"

" _Second_ ," Megan interrupted. "What about the love triangle: you, Drake, and Mindy. You know that Drake is rude to her, and even calls her names like 'creature'. On top of that, how many times has he tried sabotaging your relationship with her," Megan stated before smiling. "Of course, I helped him that one time you invited Mindy and her parents for dinner here, to try to impress them. I promoted the wrestling match Drake had with Lucy, _and_ I encouraged them to take the match downstairs because there was 'more room'.

"Megan, how-"

"But do you know when it became so obvious to _anyone_ with even _half_ a brain? When Drake poured his heart out to you in front of the whole class. I heard the whole thing, he was in tears when he ran out. What 17 year old boy breaks down like that in public? He would _only_ do so if he were in love. And let me tell you this. Later that day, I found him curled up in a ball on the ping-pong table just absolutely _crushed_. And like I said, he didn't even care that I had taken his guitar. I have _never_ seen him like that before, Josh. If it were anyone else who was 'done' with him, he wouldn't have cared as much, but he did when it was you kicked him out of your life."

Josh was speechless, and feeling so many emotions at the same time; fear, curiosity, confusion, and excitement. "I don't know what to do, Megs" he confessed.

"Well, do you love Drake back," she asked.

Josh thought about all of the moments he felt his heart flutter when he was with Drake. And he thought about the physical "fights" he got in with Drake, how there were times when he would spank Drake vice versa, and never understanding why. Then there were the times when Drake kissed him on the cheek at the Academic Bowl, and the times he kissed Drake; once on both cheeks, and once on the lips when he had gotten those tickets to see Oprah.

"I… I love him… more than anything," Josh replied shyly.

"Then _tell_ him. Tell Drake that you love him."

"Are you sure I should?"

"Yes."

“Alright, I will,” Josh answered. Then he was hit with a thought.

“Wait, why are you helping me, Megan?” Josh demanded.

“Consider this as us being even. You had to clean all of the slime by yourself, so I’ll help you with one thing,” Megan shrugged.

Josh smiled, “I think there’s an ulterior motive. You want to help because you care.”

“Get out of my room before I push you out the window,” Megan rolled her eyes, then smiled.

Josh went back to his room to finish cleaning the little bit of slime that was still on the walls.

\---

It was the next day, and Josh still hadn’t told Drake that he loved him.

The boys were in their room watching tv on the sofa. They were watching _Celebrities Underwater_ , but Josh wanted to play video games.

“Hey Drake, can you give me the remote so that I could play with my Game Sphere,” Josh asked.

“Nah, I don’t think I will.”

“Oh please, Drake. That episode is a rerun that you’ve _already_ seen anyways.”

“But I wanna watch it again.”

“ _Drake!_ ”

Josh leaned over to Drake so that he could try to take the remote away, but Drake dodged him and held the remote above his head as he was laying down. Josh slipped and landed face to face on top of Drake. The two stared into each other's eyes, not knowing what to do.

Megan's words rang inside of Josh’s head, “ _Drake is in love with you_.”

Josh then lowered his head down, and kissed Drake softly. Drake closed his eyes, and kissed back, wrapping his arms around Josh while pulling him closer. When the two broke apart, Josh sat back and looked down because he was nervous.

“I’m- I’m sorry, Drake I shouldn’t have done that,” Josh apologized as he was quickly getting off of the sofa.

“Josh! Wait!” Josh heard as he was running to the door, trying to get as far from Drake as he possibly could. He did tell Megan that he was going to tell Drake he loved him, but he didn’t want to so soon.

“Come on, Josh,” Drake called out as he started chasing after Josh. He grabbed Josh from the back and turned to throw Josh into his bed. To hide his embarrassment, Josh pulled up the covers so that Drake couldn’t see him.

“It’s okay, man, really. I mean… I understand. You can look at me, Josh,” Drake tried to reason as he sat down next to Josh.

After 10 seconds of silence, Drake continued, “I kissed you back. I wouldn’t have if I didn’t want to. Josh, come on.”

Josh pulled down the covers to reveal his eyes. “You’re not mad?” he asked timidly.

“No, of course not. It’s okay, Josh.”

Josh pushed the covers off of him and sat up, “Drake, I… I have something that I need to tell you.”

“You love me?” Drake asked with a smile.

Josh smiled back, “Yea, I do.”

“I’ve loved you for _so_ long, Joshie.”

Josh hugged Drake and felt his heart flutter again. “Drake, can I uhh… ask you something?” Josh questioned.

“Yea, of course.”

“Why did you pick that song?”

Drake asked in confusion, “What song?”

All Josh had to do was point at Drake’s nightstand for Drake to realize what Josh was talking about. “Oohhh, that song. You… listened to it?”

“Yea, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to! I was cleaning the room because Megan left a slime explosion, and I just saw it on your night stand. I really wanted to know what it was, so I went to Megan’s room and we listened to it,” Josh was frantically explaining.

“Hey, calm down. It’s alright.”

“Really?” “Yea, of course. And to answer your question, I wanted to sing that song because I was finally able to understand the lyrics because I was feeling them. It’s a powerful song,” Drake replied nonchalantly.

Josh nodded then asked, “So, Drake. Does this mean we’re like… together now?”

“Only if you want us to be.”

“I do.”

The boys smiled and shared a passionate kiss.

\---

Megan was in her room watching the entire thing unfold on her tv. “It’s about time you dumb boobs,” she said to the tv with a smile.


End file.
